Alice in Wonderland
by Mary JiJi
Summary: La vida de Alice Cullen da un giro rotundo desde el día que descubre que tiene visiones. Al comienzo intenta serle indiferente, pero descubre que la vida puede dar giros inesperados si cambia el futuro.


Capítulo 1: ¿Déjá vu?

¡Alice!- Gritó Emmett desde detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

Le abrí y observé graciosa su rostro de enfado. – ¿Qué ocurre?

Sabes perfectamente que ocurre.

¿Podrías ser más específico?- Le dije con una risita.

Estoy seguro de que has sido tú quien ha ordenado mi ropa por color, otra vez.

Tu armario se veía desacomodado, no pude evitarlo.- Me encogí de hombros y salí de mi cuarto dejándolo solo. – Lo siento Emmett, llegaré tarde al instituto.- Grité mientras bajaba.

Él siempre había sido muy desacomodado. Aunque yo era dos años menor que él, me había visto obligada a cuidar de él debido a su falta de madurez.

Cuando bajé, la casa se notaba en completa armonía. Hasta el silencio podía oírse. Estaba claro que papá había salido a trabajar temprano, y Edward… Me pregunto donde estaba. Él siempre me esperaba para ir al instituto. O por lo menos me saludaba antes de abandonar el hogar. Estaba por tomar el picaporte para poder salir, pero cambié de opinión y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar a mamá y preguntarle que había ocurrido.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo una revista, aparentemente muy concentrada en ella. Al observar que no había percibido mi presencia, me aclaré la garganta. Al hacerlo, mamá levantó su la vista y, al ver que era yo, me sonrió.

Alice, ¿Te vas tan temprano?

Si, debo buscar a Bella en el camino. Y tal vez me demore unos minutos. Ya sabes que ella es impuntual.

Me miró extrañada. - ¿No iba Edward por ella?

No. Me llamó anoche para pedirme que la busque. ¿Eddie ya se marchó?

Si. Temprano. No quise preguntar hacia donde se dirigía. No llevaba buena cara. Tal vez discutió con Bella.

Asentí delicadamente y salí de casa pensado en lo que mamá me había dicho. Ayer, me había quedado dormida en la tarde y había tenido un sueño… Más bien, una pesadilla: Bella gritaba en el teléfono dirigiéndose a un tal 'Estúpido' (Suponía que se trataba de Edward). Al parecer algo así había ocurrido. A pesar de llevar el título de 'Mejor amiga' de Bella, Edward era su novio, y siempre que tenía dificultades con su camioneta, recurría a el, por supuesto. Además, el hecho de que Eddie haya salido temprano y sin despedirse, resultaba dudoso. Lo más probable era que se haya generado una discusión de pareja que se solucionaría pronto.

Subí a mi auto y encendí la radio. Antes de poner en marcha el motor me coloqué mis lindos lentes con marco blanco y eché un vistazo a mi maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor.

Salí del bosque con rapidez y comencé conducir tranquila, como a mí me gustaba. El velocímetro no pasaba los sesenta kilómetros. Además, el tiempo me sobraba, sin mencionar que el asfalto se veía húmedo a causa de la lluvia de anoche. Normal en el Otoño de Forks. Convengamos que esta cuidad no se destacaba por el buen clima. La mayoría de los días el cielo se veía nublado y gris. Gris. Por cierto, odiaba el gris. Era apagado y sin vida (Aunque no podía negar que era un color muy lindo en botas y carteras para el invierno).

Llegué a la casa de Bella y me aparqué frente a la entrada. Dudé en bajar, pero decidí tocar bocina. Hacía demasiado frío para hacerlo. Además, no podía resistirme a la confortable calefacción de mi Porshe. Luego de esperar unos minutos (como suponía que iba a suceder) Bella salió. Podía percibirse claramente que no se encontraba bien, aunque su rostro intentaba demostrar lo contrario. Sin dejar de mencionar que su aspecto se veía demacrado y demasiado simple: campera marrón, bufanda bordó, jeans holgados y gastados y unos zapatos de guardabosques enormes.

Hola Alice. Gracias por recogerme hoy.- Saludó mientras entraba en el asiento del acompañante.- Le llevé mi camioneta a Jake para que pueda repararla.

No hay cuidado.- Le dije sonriente. – Pero no permitiré de ninguna manera que vallas de ese modo al instituto.- Continué.- Desátate esa cola de caballo. Es fea y tu cabello se ve desacomodado.- Le desaté el cabello tratando de acomodarlo. Luego tomé mi bolso y hurgué en mi estuche de maquillajes.- Colócate este brillo. Es nuevo, te agradará y… ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamé horrorizada.- Te he dicho que no te comas las uñas. Es un mal hábito. Tengo algo para eso.- Saqué de mi bolso un esmalte transparente.- Tenlo esta semana. No lo necesito. Cuando tus papilas gustativas perciban el sabor del esmalte, jamás volverás a comerlas.

Luego de mi lista de consejos para su cuidado físico, encendí nuevamente el motor del auto y continuamos el rumbo hacia el instituto.

Edward te trae mal, ¿Verdad?- Pregunté desentendida.

Bella frunció el seño ante mi pregunta. Pensé que no contestaría, pero dijo cambiando de tema: - ¿Hay tiempo para ir por unos capuchinos? No he desayunado, me siento terriblemente hambrienta.

Sip. Confirmado: Edward te trae mal.

¡Yo nunca mencioné eso!

Te conozco demasiado Bella, se que cuando cambias de tema es porque no quieres contar lo que verdaderamente pasó.

Por un momento pareció que sus ojos se aguaban, pero tomó una profunda respiración que la hizo recobrar fuerzas.- Me llamó insensible por no comprender su pelea con Jake.

¿Edward discutió con Jake?

Una vez más. Edd estaba convencido que podría arreglar la camioneta, y… yo no confié lo suficientemente el él para dársela y se la llevé a Jake. Al enterarse de esto, Edward fue a la casa de Jake a discutir con él. Luego me llamó para contarme y yo le dije…

Estúpido.- Completé. Bella me observó impresionada.- ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Él te contó algo?

Ni siquiera me saludó antes de irse. Solo intuición femenina. Continúa por favor…

De acuerdo… ¿Por dónde iba?- Preguntó pensativa.- Corté su llamado y al otro día apareció con un flamante Mercedes Benz. ¿Puedes creerlo? Solo por celos.

¿¡No lo aceptase!

No. Le dije que prefería a mi vieja camioneta arreglada por Jake antes que su feo, ostentoso y materialista regalo.

Duro de afrontar para Edward.

Bella no contestó más nada, y yo preferí quedarme en silencio. Era lo que más necesitaba. Sé que podría haber parecido una pelea tonta, pero yo sabía lo mal que le hacían estas cosas.

Continué manejando tranquila, no faltaba demasiado para llegar al Instituto. Por momentos miraba a Bella para asegurarme de que no esté llorando en silencio o algo por el estilo. Además, todavía no comprendía el hecho que Edward se ponga de esa manera con Jake. Entre ellos jamás había ocurrido nada, (Bella me lo habría dicho). A pesar de que a Jake no lo conocía lo suficiente, aparentaba ser un buen chico, simpático y etcétera. Me lo había cruzado pocas veces en el Instituto, este era su primer año. Bella lo convenció que asistiera. Según ella Jake tenía miedo de que la gente lo mire mal por ser de los Quileutes (Ellos no asisten al Instituto). En fin, es evidente que a Edward le encanta causar problemas.

Llegamos al Instituto con cinco minutos de sobra. Lo primero que hice fue verificar que el auto de Edward se encuentre ahí. Y… allí estaba, su flamante Volvo. Había un lugar vació que me pertenecía; yo estacionaba mi automóvil ahí y nadie debería sacarme el lugar.

Antes de bajar le hice un gesto a Bella de que sonriera todo el tiempo, y más frente a Edward.

Bajé con mi frente en alto. Me veía tan bien, llevaba puesto un tapado largo hasta por arriba de las rodillas color rojo y con botones negros, unas medias bucaneras negras y zapatos con plataforma rojos. Busqué bajo mis lentes a Jasper, quería captar su atención de una vez por todas. Estaba realmente cansada de ser 'La hermanita de su mejor amigo', a pesar de llevarnos solo un año Jasper aparentaba mucha más edad. Parecía serio y distinguido, pero cuando lo conoces es una persona muy divertida y agradable. Desde que tengo memoria me había gustado. Pero él siempre había estado interesado en Jane, (escuchaba las charlas que tenían con Edward detrás de la puerta), aunque ella seguía interesada en Riley, un estúpido rubio resentido.

Buscando a Jasper no solo lo encontré a él, sino que a su lado se encontraba Edward. Ambos apoyados contra el marco de la puerta principal, riéndose. Guardé mis lentes de sol en el bolso y empecé a caminar apresuradamente hacia ellos, dejándola a Bella atrás. Me paré frente a ellos y me dirigí a Jasper. - ¡Hola Jasper!

Ignoré completamente a Edward y continué caminando para ingresar al colegio. Estaba segura que Edward me seguiría para preguntarme que me ocurría y Bella no aparecería hasta que el se vaya. Siempre era lo mismo.

¡Hey Alice!- Gritó Edward desde la entrada. Yo hice oídos sordos y seguí caminando. Pronto, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro obligándome a detenerme. Me dí la vuelta resignada y esperé a que hable.- Oye Alice, ¿Qué ocurre con tigo esta mañana?

Deberías saberlo hermanito.- Aún así me miró dubitativo.- Edward, para empezar, te fuiste sin esperarme esta mañana, y, en segundo lugar, tu gesto con Bella fue muy inmaduro.

Yo no…

No dejé que terminara.- Sí, tu sí. Puedes saber sobre muchas cosas, incluso más que Jacob, pero no entiendes nada de autos. Hubieses dejado el que lo repare.

Lo hice, él debe estar reparando su camioneta.

Sí Edward, claro que lo hiciste. Luego de armar un gran escándalo. Y piensa… deberías integrar a Jake con los chicos, no puede pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese niño Seth.

Sin más que opinar continué mi camino y me apresuré a entrar en mi clase de Biología. No estaba tarde, pero si no me apresuraba Rosalie Hale iba a sacarme mi lugar, otra vez. Eso era algo que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Me gustaba estar exactamente en el medio del salón. Segunda fila, cuarto lugar. Podía percibir absolutamente todo lo que ocurría alrededor.

Llegué y me paré frente a la puerta de entrada antes de entrar. Me saqué mi guante de la mano derecha y observé mi reloj pulsera; faltaba un minuto exacto para que el profesor entrara por la puerta y comenzara su aburrida clase. En sí, el tiempo suficiente para que esta estúpida resentida no me quitara mi asiento. Mi inmaculado asiento. Eché una risita, tomé el picaporte y entré al aula encontrándome con: Jessica sobre Mike, Ángela y Lauren aplicándose un horrendo brillo labial y Alec y Jane discutían (como de costumbre). Los demás no me importaban. En el momento que estaba por dirigirme a mi asiento vi a quién más que a Rosalie ocupando mi espacio con su enorme trasero y su feo, pajoso, blondo cabello rubicundamente oxigenado. Me dirigí a ella con furia, aunque sin perder mi gracia y simpatía al caminar. Me paré frente a ella cruzando mis brazos y le dije: - Estás en mi lugar.

No veo tu nombre aquí, Alice.- Me dijo con desdén.

El tuyo tampoco está aquí, además, que caso tiene, yo siempre me siento aquí, es mío, así que por favor, levántate,

Ni lo pienses, no lo haré.

Estaba por responderle cuando el profesor entró dando u fuerte portazo. Me giré a verlo y estaba parado con sus ojos clavados en mí. Todos mis compañeros estaban sentados, cada uno en su respectivo lugar y yo me encontraba de pié y discutiendo (Extraño en mí).

Señorita… Cullen, ¿Cierto?- Asentí con una sonrisa compradora. - ¿Qué hace de pié y discutiendo con la señorita Hale?

Yo…- Iba a hablar cuando Rosalie me interrumpió.

Profesor, lo qué ocurre es que Alice vino a pedirme este lugar de una forma muy poco amigable.

¡No fue de ese modo!- Chillé.

Ya basta de tanta charla. Quiero empezar a dar la lección de hoy, ¿Es eso posible?- Preguntó el profesor un poco intolerante.- Cullen, busca otro lugar.

El único estúpido lugar disponible, era el del fondo, donde nadie quería sentarse, ya que estaba en una zona de completo aislamiento con la sociedad y se situaba junto a una ventana donde entraba todo el viento matutino.

Al ver el rostro de cansancio del profesor preferí no contestar y sentarme en el condenado lugar. Resignada, me desplomé cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

_El clima se encontraba inestable, bastante. Llovía a cántaros y podía observar detrás del parabrisas de mi auto, los rayos que caían a lo lejos, dejando el cielo completamente iluminado por una fracción de segundo. La radio sonaba con la canción de 'Total eclipse of the heart'. Yo cantaba mientras reía sola. __Sentí una fuerte bocina detrás de mi Porshe, miré por el espejo retrovisor y un imponente auto deportivo color rojo se aproximaba cada vez más cerca de mi auto, parecía estar muy apurado. No podía hacer nada. No podía acelerar (Debido a la tormenta) y mucho menos podía cambiarme al carril contrario, los demás autos me aplastarían como a un insignificante insecto. _

_El auto insistía, como si intentara decirme algo, imposible de comprender para mí. No quería distraerme en absoluto. Seguí mi camino, intentando distraerme. A los pocos minutos el auto volvió a insi__stirme, podía percibir ¿Miedo? Mi rostro se veía completamente tensionado, como nunca. Aunque seguía intentando, no podía descifrar. Cada tanto miraba a la carretera. La lluvia no cesaba, cada vez se hacía más potente. No faltaba demasiado para llegar a mi hogar. _

_Pronto, mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia mi celular, que se encontraba sobre el asiento del acompañante. Lo tomé y pude llegar a divisar las pequeñas letras que se dibujaban en la pantalla, estas decían: 'Llamando Jane'. Presioné el botón verde aceptando la llamada, y, sin apartar la vista del espejo retrovisor contesté con mi voz tensa: -¿Jane?- No pude escuchar su respuesta, lo último que pude ver con claridad fue un auto avanzando de frente contra m__í. Abrí mis ojos y mi boca y luego…_

-¿Alice?- La voz del profesor me desconcentró por completo. De un momento a otro pasé de ese 'extraño sueño' al aula de clases como por arte de magia. Lo miré confundida. - ¿No ha estado escuchándome señorita Cullen?

- Por supuesto. – Intenté ser persuasiva aunque sentía que esto no estaba saliendo.

- De ser así, ¿Puede usted darme su respuesta?

Dudé un momento, pero luego recordé un sueño de la semana pasada. Graficaba una situación similar, y yo daba la respuesta correcta. Esta era…

- Simbiosis.- Contesté segura… segura de que no iba a resultar.

- Excelente Señorita Cullen, ese lugar le sienta bien.

¿Qué diablos pasaba hoy? La campana pronto indicó el final de la clase. Fui la primera en salir disparando hacia el baño. Necesitaba refrescar mis ideas, ese extraño sueño, me había hecho pensar. Por alguna razón lo sentía, lo percibía, podía sentir la adrenalina del momento. Fue algo especial… fuera de lo común. Había tenido pesadillas, pero nunca una como ésta.

Caminé apresurada por los pasillos, con la mirada baja, concentrada en mis llamativos zapatos rojos. No noté a nadie al caminar, ni siquiera a Jasper. Entré en el baño y apoyé mi bolso sobre la mesada de mármol grisáceo donde se encontraban los lavatorios. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y junté mis manos haciendo con ellas una especie de cuenca dónde coloqué el agua ahí, luego, la llevé hacia mi rostro y mojé toda mi cara, haciendo que las pequeñas partículas de agua helada hagan estremecerme por un instante. Abrí los ojos y me choqué con el espejo reflejándome a mí misma, con mi rostro mojado, me quedé así por un segundo, hasta que reaccioné acerca de que debía secarme. Pronto, tomé una servilleta y la froté contra mi rostro para secarme (Gracias a Dios me había aplicado mi maquillaje resistente al agua). Me miré una vez más al espejo, para retocar mi peinado y practiqué la mejor sonrisa de 'Nada ha pasado aquí'. Miré mi reloj y marcaba que faltaba un minuto para el comienzo de la clase de Matemática. Dios, llegaba tarde. '_Definitivamente hoy, no es tu día Alice'. _Me repetía una y otra vez internamente.

Caminaba apresurada por los pasillos para llegar a la bendita aula de matemática, intentando ser mas rápida que la profesora, era demasiado estricta como para tolerar una llegada tarde.

Entré casi tirando bajo la puerta al unísono que la profesora decía: - ¿Alice Cullen?

¡Presente!- Dije casi en un grito.

La profesora me miró con desdén y me indicó que me siente. Le hice caso, obviamente, y me ubiqué en un lugar bastante satisfactorio, no era perfecto, pero era el asiento contiguo al de Bella, así que eso estaba bien. La miré, pero ella no respondió. Estaba compenetrada mirando al pizarrón aunque, podía darme cuanta que no estaba prestando atención a la profesora, solo pensaba en Edward. ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder sobre ella? Era una gran pregunta, pero si me seguía compenetrada con mis pensamientos, jamás aprobaría esta condenada materia.

La clase fue paulatina y aburrida, la profesora tuvo que llamarme la atención varias veces por estar dibujando corazones y estrellas en el borde de la hoja en vez de prestarle atención a la clase, pero… no me interesaba en absoluto. No presté atención el sonido de la campana cuando finalizó la clase, Bella tuvo que sacudirme varias veces para hacerme volver en sí.

¡Alice! ¿Quieres quedarte estudiando o prefieres salir de este condenado edificio?

¿Qué?-. Pregunté casi confundida.

Son las doce, debemos irnos.

Oh claro. Ve, yo te alcanzo en la salida.

Ella hizo un gesto de aprobación y salió despavorida. Tomé todo el papelerío lleno de números y dibujitos, mis libros y los guardé en el bolso, y repasé mi lápiz labial color rojo intenso por mis labios para reafirmar el color.

Salí del instituto para buscar a Bella, se encontraba con Nessie y Zafrina.

¿Qué hacen chicas?- Pregunté con falsa simpatía.

Vamos a ir a ver ropa en el centro. Nos acompañas, ¿Verdad Alice?- Me dijo Ness campante.

La verdad no. Estoy muy cansada, tal vez mañana ¿Si?

¿Alice Cullen, no quiere comprar ropa? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Bella.

Nada, solo, no me siento bien. Así que… nos vemos mañana ¿Si chicas?

Saludé generalmente a todas y me fui sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte. No me sentía de humor para comprar. El día de hoy había sido muy óptimo, así que quería llegar a casa y darme un baño de inmersión con unas nuevas sales aromáticas de rosas que compré.

Subí al auto apresurada ya que había una leve llovizna y no tenía intenciones de empapar mi atuendo. Comencé a conducir un poco tensionada, pero luego prendí la radio para distenderme. Después de todo el día no había sido tan malo. Malo hubiese sido ensuciar mi hermoso tapado o algo por el estilo. La canción _'Decode'_ estaba terminando para cuando me adentré en la ruta camino a casa, la lluvia se espesó bastante, hasta llegar a los chaparrones y se veía a lo lejos algunos rayos que caían sobre el horizonte. Odiaba los días lluviosos, no podías ponerte nada bonito porque te mojabas o embarrabas los zapatos. Además de que era peligroso conducir así.

Miré el espejo retrovisor y ningún auto rojo venía detrás de mí. Pero comencé a asustarme cuando empezó a sonar la canción _'Totally eclipse of the heart'_. Quise cambiar la radio, pero no había una buena recepción, así que decidí dejarla, seguro había sido una tonta coincidencia. Al llegar a la mitad de la canción, una luz enceguecedora detrás de mi auto me sobresaltó. Miré en el espejo retrovisor y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que el auto rojo. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Algo en lo que no tenía que creer? No lo sé, pero estaba cada vez más asustada. Sentía escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo. Cada vez que escuchaba la bocina el corazón se me paralizaba. ¿Estoy en un dèjá vu? ¿Realmente era capas de cambiar el futuro? ¿Debía frenar? Infinidad de preguntas recorrían mi mente como flashes, y ninguna tenía una respuesta. Mi mente estaba bloqueada como para pensar que hacer. Aceleré un poco, con miedo. Intentando alejarme del auto, pero éste no se alejaba, insistía. No podía ver quién estaba del otro lado, no podía. Tenía los vidrios completamente polarizados. No tenía más remedio que enfrentar el porvenir y esperar el llamado que no tardaría en llegar.

Dicho y hecho… dos minutos después, eso fue lo que pasó. Miré y efectivamente decía 'Llamando Jane'. No sabía si atender o que… igual, sabía que chocaría o algo así. Y que, probablemente mi vida se acabaría o algo por el estilo, pero… a pesar del miedo, debía enfrentarlo, esto iba a ocurrir. Aún dudando, acepté la llamada y dirigí mi teléfono a la oreja y dije:- ¿Jane?

Efectivamente, no escuché su respuesta. Escuché un ruido ensordecedor y una camioneta enorme se volteó encima de mí causando en mí una fuerte presión en el pecho debido al miedo. Fue lo último que vi, o incluso escuché. Luego oscuridad, solo oscuridad.


End file.
